


Tell Me Why-McHarrison One Shot

by BWBeatlesGirl



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Crying, F/F, F/M, McHarrison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWBeatlesGirl/pseuds/BWBeatlesGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul and George get into an argument and George handles it wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Why-McHarrison One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, another McHarrison one shot! Strange because I don't even like McHarrison (romantically but I adore the friendship) but crazy sleepover girl begged me to do this. There are also some similarities between my first McHarrison one shot (Prank Gone Wrong) so pardon my lack of creativity but I hope you enjoy, my BBs.

It was a dark night in 1964 and two of the four Beatles were snuggling up in the bedroom. George had his arms wrapped around Paul's waist and was resting his head on Paul's chest. Paul was somewhat sitting up on the headboard and was concentrating hard on the wall while messing with George's hair with his right hand. Paul would squint at the wall, tilt his head one way and mutter "nah, no" a few times but continued to think. George looked up at his distressed boyfriend and did a little frown. Paul and George barely got to spend any time together since they were always busy and had to keep this relationship secret because they would be arrested if anybody ever found out. So when George and Paul did get together they tried to make it as romantic and passionate as they can but Paul wasn't paying any attention to George, which worried him

"Paulie?" George asked and Paul lazily turned his head to face George.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?".

Paul sighed and smiled then patted George's head.

"Nothing sweetie".

George frowned again, Paul was treating him like a child! Like how he used to treat him before they got together.

"Come 'ead, tell me, pleaseeee!" George whined and then did puppy dog eyes. Paul laughed and then looked up to the ceiling in thought. **Should I tell?** Paul thought to himself. He turned to face George who was staring at him with eyes hungry for knowledge. **Maybe I should tell him... I mean he loves me, he'll understand.**

"Okay..." Paul said shakily "I was thinking about...".

Paul didn't answer right away and George snapped

"Come on mate! Say it before the rest of 'em come in and question why we are laying shirtless together!".

Paul gave a wary smile, turned his face to the door and then said

"Okay... I was thinking about... John".

Paul turned to face George and saw that his face dropped and his skin was paler than usual.

**Oh no! I shouldn't have told, I know how George feels about John and I...**

"Georgie? Sweetie? You okay?" Paul asked in a somewhat motherly fashion.

"I'm fine" George said in a faint, weak voice. He cleared his throat and asked

"So what exactly were you thinking about when you thought of John?" George tried to sound nonchalant but his face showed that he was desperate to know.

"Oh I was just thinking about our friendship and a song we're writing about y'know" Paul said with a smile that would normally make George's heart melt but just looked suspicious to George now.

"If that's all than why were you so afraid to tell me?" George questioned. Paul scoffed and then threw his arms in the air

"Because If I mention John once you go insane with jealously! It's like you don't trust me".

"I trust you Paul!" George said then muttered "It's John I don't trust".

Paul threw his arms around George's neck and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Awe Georgie, it's okay, I'm a big boy I can handle myself" Paul said in a sincere voice. George looked at Paul and smiled.

"Fine, sorry I was acting so childish"

"Wouldn't expect better from you"

George pushed Paul's shoulder playfully then they kissed and wondered off to sleep.

~next day~

The rest of the Beatles were out of the hotel so Paul and George were exchanging kisses on the couch.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" John cried outside the hotel door so Paul had to pry George off of him.

"Coming!" Paul said in his usual chirpy voice but George just grumbled to himself because John had interrupted them.

"Top of the morning to ya" John said in a fake Irish accent accompanied with a creepy giggle.

Paul laughed at John while George glared at the both of them and furrowed his brow.

"I have to go to the bathroom..." George muttered but John and Paul didn't hear.

"Paulie I got a surprise for ya" John said while jumping on the couch.

"First off get off before you break that and second WHAT IS THE SURPRISE!?!" Paul started jumping up and down.

"Cover your eyes" but before Paul did so John covered Paul's eyes himself with his free hand, which made Paul blush a little.

"Tada!"' Paul opened his eyes and saw... an Elvis vinyl!

"Oh John!" Paul gapped at it and looked at John with big eyes.

"I love it" Paul said sweetly.

John bit the bottom of his lip and moved closer to Paul.

"You really love it Paul?".

Paul moved closer to John and whispered "I do...".

Paul and John were only an inch apart now and were staring at each other with extreme intensity. John moved closer until his chest was touching Paul's and started to lean in. Paul, completely lost in the moment, only began to lean in but stopped. A door opened.

Paul closed his eyes and whispered sadly "George...".

John and Paul jerked their heads and looked at a jaw dropped, paler-than-usual George.

Paul looked at John and saw how close they were; he blushed and jumped back.

"Hey Georgie!" John said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Hi John" George basically growled through gritted teeth.

George jerked his head to face Paul and said, not even trying to hide his anger, "What is going on here?".

Paul looked at the ground, still blushing and said "Well you see-"

"Nothing happened!" John cut in.

George turned to face John again, his eyebrows so close that they were basically a unibrow

"Shut up John!"

John was taken aback by how mad George was because he was completely oblivious to Paul and George's relationship. John's face got red with anger and was about to throw out insults before Paul stopped him.

"Can George and I talk alone for a moment?" Paul asked quietly.

John looked at Paul, then George, and he nodded his head. He exited the room while glaring at George and George glared at him back.

"Look George..."

"If I even mention John you go insane with jealousy, I'm a big boy, you can trust me" George mocked Paul then blurted out "YOU SEE WHY I GET JEALOUS NOW!?!".

"Georgie, lower your voice John might hear".

George got even angrier at the mention of John's name "Good lord! Is John the only person you fucking think about!?!!".

Paul tried to move close to George but George backed away. Paul sighed and said

"Nothing was going to happen..."

"NOTHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!?!" George exploded "THE ONLY REASON NOTHING FUCKING HAPPENED WAS BECAUSE I WALKED IN!!".

Paul flinched at the sound of George's yelling and looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry George".

"I'm sorry! Well that certainly makes up for the fact that you nearly cheated on me! And with John, the one person I don't want to lose you to..." George's voice trailed off. Paul looked at George with sympathy. It never occurred to him how insecure George was about Paul and John's relationship.

"Oh George, I'm so sorry..." Paul went in to hug George but George pushed him back a bit.

"Would you have kissed him?" George asked quietly.

"What?"

"Would you have kissed him if I didn't walk in?" George asked and faced Paul.

"I-I..." Paul said and looked away.

George's face showed utter hurt and he said "I knew it". George grabbed his coat from the coat hanger and left.

~later that night~

Paul begged Ringo and John to be gone the whole night so he could be alone with George. Ringo said yes because he saw how urgent Paul was being but John was more reluctant and tried to talk to Paul about the kiss but Paul tried to stay as far away from the subject as he could. Paul had left a note in George's and His's bedroom asking for George to see Paul in the kitchen at 6:00. Paul had made a big candlelight dinner out of all George's favourite foods and was desperate to do anything, ANYTHING to get George to forgive him. When 6 o'clock rolled around Paul was completely ready with the food and was wearing this black suit and tie that drove George absolutely wild when he saw Paul wearing it. Paul sat patiently in his chair, waiting for George to arrive so he could shower him with apologizes and kisses. Paul watched as the clock went from 6 to 6:15 to 6:30 to 7 to 7:30 to 7:45 and finally at 8:15  George arrived.

"There you are!" Paul said, trying to sound happy but was annoyed with George's tardiness "Where were you?". George glared at him and muttered "I was out".

"I know you were out but where?"

"Why does it matter to you?" George chided Paul. Paul was a little hurt but reminded himself of why George was mad at him

"It matters to me because you're my boyfriend George" George scoffed at Paul's remark.

"Me? Your boyfriend? I thought that was John" George went for the door again but Paul stopped him

"John means nothing to me, romantically I mean. Look I love John but only as a friend" Paul said sincerely.

George shook his head and said sarcastically "Oh yeah, you proved how much you loved him as a friend earlier today".

"I didn't mean for that to happen! I wasn't thinking straight!"

"You weren't thinking at all!" George yelled and Paul backed off a bit.

"You're right, I wasn't thinking at all but George-"

"No but George! You tried to kiss John, how can I forgive you?" George said, showing his vulnerable side again.

"Oh George I'm sorry but I was caught up in the moment a-and I said I'm sorry, I don't know what do... What can I do Georgie?" Paul begged and wrapped his arms around George's waist, which George allowed.

George remained silent.

Paul got worried at George's silence and rested his head on George's shoulder.

"Come on Georgie..." Paul whispered again before he started to kiss George's neck. George did a little gasp at Paul's sudden affection but showed no sign of wanting to move him. It wasn't until Paul stopped kissing his neck and tried to kiss his mouth did George push him away.

"Stop Paul". Paul looked at George with eyes beginning to water.

"I don't know what to do George, do you want this to end?" Paul slouched down on a chair then said "Because I don't want this to end, I love you George".

"I love you too Paul but" George looked at the ceiling "You tried to kiss John, you almost cheated on me! I can't just forgive you for that". George said then said

"I don't know, I need to think things out" George went for the door handle but turned and asked Paul one last question.

"You never answered my question... If I never walked in would you still have kissed John?". Paul looked at George, he wanted to lie so badly but he couldn't... He had to be honest.

"I don't know..." He answered honestly. George looked down at the ground again and said "Oh, well I guess that answers my question" before slamming the door behind him.

~with George~

 _He doesn't know, He doesn't know!_ George thought to himself before chugging down another glass of whiskey _He says he doesn't love John but he doesn't know if he would have kissed him or not._ George shook his head and refilled his glass. _Typical... I always knew he had something for that John! I always figured that I loved him more than he loved me_ that thought made George want to burst into tears but he wasn't that type of person so he just kept drinking whiskey.

"God this music is so fucking loud" George said while rubbing his head. He scanned the club and just saw people in their early 20's dancing and having a good time. George never really liked the partying scene, he much rather stay home and cuddle with Paul. When he thought of Paul he drank another glass of whiskey. He suddenly noticed a clad dressed woman staring at him. She looked 18 or 19 but her body was certainly more advanced than that! She noticed him staring at her and moved towards him.

"Hello there" She said. _God her voice is sexy too!_ George thought.

"Hello" George said back, trying his best to sound sexy.

"My name is Samantha" she gave him her hand and he kissed it, making her giggle.

"My name is-"

"I know who you are! The whole world knows who you are!" She giggled again but leaned in closer "I was actually hoping to get to know you better". She began to rub his back and shoulders and George tried his best to keep from drooling.

"Actually I'm in a relation-" then George stopped himself and grinned. _If Paul wants to be with John that's good for him! But I want to have some fun too._

George grabbed her hand gently and kissed it again "Samantha, follow me" and he began to lead her back to the hotel...

~with Paul~

While George was out who knows where Paul was still slouching on his chair. He kept thinking about the events that happened today and kept muttering "stupid, stupid!" while hitting himself on the head. He grabbed his coat and hat and went outside, he needed some fresh air. Luckily for him not that many people were out that night so he didn't worry much about being spotted. Honestly, he was only thinking about George and John.

 **Come on Paul think about this** Paul thought to himself **You love George! You don't want to be with anyone else but George!** That was true but suddenly a dark part of his brain, a part that he tried to ignore, spoke up **But you have to admit that you also have some feelings for John. You did get excited when John started leaning in.** Ugh that was true too! **But you also got scared! You didn't want to kiss John** but the dark part spoke up again **Were you scared because you didn't want to kiss John or were you scared because you knew you had feelings for him?**

"Ugh I can't take this!" Paul yelled out, causing some people to look his way. Paul ran into a local bar/dance club and sat on a stool.

"One whiskey please" Paul said to the bartender. The bartender looked at him and laughed

"Funny, a guy that looked like you just left with a girl" the bartender filled Paul's glass "there you go".

'Thanks, keep them coming" Paul said while chugging down his drink. The bartender leaned in and asked

"Got something you wanna talk about mate?". Paul sighed and shook his head

"No, not really"

The bartender shrugged and said "Okay"

"It's relationship problems!" Paul blurted out.

"Oh that's always the case, some woman bringing ya down son?"

Paul looked at his cup and said "sort of..."

"C'mon, tell Stevie all your troubles" Stevie said while resting his elbows on the counter.

Paul looked at Stevie, should he be telling a strange man all his troubles? Well it's not like he could talk about this with Ringo or John and George is not talking to him so Stevie is all he has.

Paul sighed and began "Well you see me and this girl... Georgia, were really happy in this relationship but then Joan appears and..." Paul then proceeded to tell Stevie everything that happened with George and John but replaced their names with Georgia and Joan (creative names, huh?). When he finished he looked at Stevie who was just staring at Paul.

"So now I don't know what to do..." Paul finished.

"Go with Joan" Stevie said bluntly.

Paul's eyes widened and said "What?".

"Go with Joan, it's obvious you like her I mean if you really loved Georgia than you wouldn't have feelings for Joan".

"Not necessarily" Paul defended himself "You can have feelings for one person and still be madly in love with another".

"So you are madly in love with Joan?"

"No I'm madly in love with Georgia!"

"Then why did you try to kiss Joan?"

"Because I was caught up in the moment!" Paul said, exasperated "He-SHE gave me an Elvis vinyl and I was really happy, that's all".

"But you still have feelings for Joan?" Stevie asked.

Paul slouched down in his stool "I mean, I guess... I don't know".  
"Listen kid, if you did kiss Joan what do you think would have happened? Do you think you would have fell in love with her or something?".

"I don't know" Paul said, straightening up a little.

"You have no idea what would have happened?".

"I don't know" Paul said, ignoring Stevie "Because I wouldn't have kissed her!".

"Huh?" Stevie asked but Paul ignored him again. He was just so happy that he could finally answer Georgia- I mean, George's question.

"I wouldn't have kissed Joan because I love Georgia so much!" He turned to Stevie "It's Georgia! It has always been Georgia!".

"Oh thanks for your help!" Paul hugged the confused bartender and ran out the door, he had to see George.

~with George~

George  had a smug smile on his face as he rested next to Samantha on his and Paul's bed. She had her naked body wrapped around George's and was starting to doze off as he ran his fingers through her bleached blonde hair. George didn't feel an ounce of guilt for having sex with her and didn't feel as though he needed to.

He then thought he heard his name being called and suddenly the door opened.

It was Paul.

"George!" Paul called out excitedly but became quiet when he saw the naked woman wrapped around George. George felt his body tense up when he saw Paul standing in the door frame. Paul felt all the color drain from his face and whispered, as he almost lost his voice, "George?".

"It's not George! It's John!" George said, desperately trying to do a John's impression but Paul knew it was him.

"George how could you?" Paul's voice was at the edge of being gone and his eyes were watering fast. He took a dash for the front door.

"Hold on Paul! Wait!" George called out while shaking Samantha off of him and putting on his boxers.

"Paul stop!" George cried out while pulling on Paul's hand a second before Paul opened the door.

"Please George let me go..." Paul said in his weak, shaky voice.

"Paul no, look at me" Paul looked away but George grabbed Paul's face and slowly made him turn to face him. He saw that Paul's face was all pale except for his bloodshot eyes and that his face was all wet from crying. George felt all the color drain from his face too and the guilt that he didn't feel before suddenly hit him with the force of a boulder getting thrown at him.

"Oh Paul...I'm so sorry" George said gently and then pulled Paul into a hug where Paul collapsed into sobs. Paul threw his arms around the shoulders of his almost naked bandmate and cried into his neck while George ran his fingers through Paul's hair. _I messed up_ George thought _I messed up so much_.

"Um excuse me?" Paul and George turned their heads to see a now fully dressed Samantha staring at them.

"I have to go" Samantha went for the door but before she left she gave George a kiss on the cheek and whispered seductively "You were so good in there, I hope we can meet again". Paul let out a loud whine from hearing this and George quickly pushed Samantha out the door.

"Oh Paul! I'm so sorry! She meant nothing to me and-and now you know how I felt when I saw you with John!" Paul looked at George, anger now starting to replace his sadness and George felt like he was shrinking. _I really, really shouldn't have said that._

"Now I know how you felt? NOW I KNOW HOW YOU FELT?! I'm sorry George but I think you having sex with some random woman is a hell of a lot worse than me almost kissing John! I didn't want to even kiss John! Why do you think I came back here??!!!" George looked up and had a puzzled look on his face. 

"Huh?" George asked.

Paul sighed and said calmer now "I thought about it and I wouldn't have kissed John, there I answered your question... I wouldn't have kissed John". Paul looked away from George and started wiping his tears with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Oh god... Are you being honest?" George asked.

"I wouldn't lie to you George" Paul said as he felt tears approaching again.

 _Oh god I'm a total jackass!_ George put his face in his hands _How could I do this?! Why did I do this!?_

 

"Paul I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" George begged but Paul just looked at him with sad, puppy dog eyes.

"Forgive you? How can I even trust you?" Paul said weakly "Every time we get into an argument do I have to worry about you running off with another person?".

"No Paul of course not!" George said desperately "It was just because of what happened with John-"

"How many times are you going to throw that in my face?!" Paul said angrily now "Yeah I almost kissed him but I stopped! I stopped! Because I don't love John, I love you... or at least, I did love you". George's eyes widened and he felt weak

"No you don't mean that! You still love me right?".

Paul looked at the ground "Let me ask a question, if we got into an argument about how you almost kissed someone and you saw me in bed with someone else because I was mad at you, would you forgive me?".

George's mouth went ajar and he looked at the ground, he knew his answer but he didn't want to say it.

Paul shook his head and said "I knew it" before leaving.

And, even though it was against what he normally does, George felt his eyes  starting to water.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, my BBs and tell me if you would like more one shots in the future :D


End file.
